After Y
by Orion Snodgrass
Summary: After the events of Pokemon Y, Kip goes on with as normal a life as the Pokemon League Champion and Hero of Kalos can have. But a series of events leads him to face an old foe who will stop at nothing to purge the world.
1. Intro

"Kipper, wake up!"

Kip's face was buried in a pillow.

"Kip, don't make me come up there!"

Kip groaned, and slowly reached for the desk next to his bed, and slowly picked himself up. A furry hand grabbed his shoulder, helping his ascent into the morning. Despite his grogginess, he immediately recognized his Delphox, Phurnice.

"Thanks," he mumbled, and Phurnice growled kindly, understanding his master's tired state. His neighbor, Serena, constantly wanted to battle Kip, as though to prove herself. Kip didn't like this rivalry, mainly because he like Serena, but she never saw that. To blinded by her ambition to become a great trainer. Last night was a particularly rough battle.

Kip's mom came up the stairs, looking frustrated.

"Are you up yet?" she called as she entered his room.

Kip ran a hand through his long, black hair, messy from sweat and sleep. "Not quite."

"Well, you certainly slept in late. Serena was practically breaking down the door looking for you."

Kip groaned, and reached for his jacket, five pokeballs within its pockets.

"I'll go see what she wants. Probably a battle, I'll guess."

"Not here, you're not. I just cleaned up the yard from last time you let Yveltal fight."

"His name is Abbadon, mom." Kip replied, and headed toward the door. Serena stood waiting.

"Hey, Kipper," she said, sweetly.

"Hi. Not fighting today," Kip replied, his words as messy as his hair in his exhausted state.

"Oh, no, Kipper, I'm not here to battle you, I want you to come with me to Lumiose City," Serena chuckled.

"Thank God," Kip replied, sighing with relief. He reached inside his jacket for the Ultra Ball at the top of his pokeball pockets.

"What are you doing?" Serena asked, a little startled.

"Ain't gonna walk that far," Kip replied as he pressed the ball's release button, and a massive red and black form emerged. Abbadon spread its wings and turned to face Kipcreate and Serena. He bowed his head, knowing his master's intentions.

"You want me to fly on that?" Serena asked nervously. Kip eyed her for a moment.

"Fear is not becoming of you, Serena. Besides, Abbadon is a docile as a puppy."

Abbadon growled at Serena.

"But, he didn't like being called a 'that'," Kip stated, then climbed onto Abbadon's back. He reached out his hand to help Serena on board, who ascended to the Yveltal's neck behind Kip very cautiously. Kip held onto Abbadon's mane, then looked back at Serena. Phurnice was climbing on behind her. Serena appeared to be searching for something to hold onto.

"You can hold onto me if you like. Abbadon flies very gracefully, though, so you don't have to worry about falling." He said. Serena was hesitant at first, but quickly latched onto Kip in a bear hug when Abbadon began to flap his wings. Kip laughed.

"Abbadon's not that scary! I don't see why everyone is so afraid of him!"

"Maybe it's the dark aura," Serena replied, yelling, holding tight to Kip and keeping her eyes shut. Abbadon began to rise from the ground, gaining speed as he took to the air.


	2. Flight

Abbadon soared through the air, and Kip felt the wind press against his chest, almost threatening to throw him off. He wasn't worried, however. He and Abbadon had flown enough to know how to fly with the safety of the trainer in mind. Abbadon knew what he was doing. Five minutes went by without incident, and Serena had finally decided to open her eyes. She was at first frightened when she looked down and saw the landscape as tiny blurs of color, indicating height, but had settled down quickly and was mesmerized by the beauty of the countryside. The more she stared, the more it began to slow down and form clearer images of nature in all her glory.

"It's really something, isn't it?" Kip asked, looking back at Serena. She nodded, speechless. Kip continued.

"There's nothing like this. Nothing could take away from moments like thi-" Abbadon stopped suddenly, arching his back and throwing out his wings to stop his flight and hover. Serena began to lose her grip, but Phurnice held on to her. Kip held onto the King's Rock crown dangling from Abbadon's right horn, and used his free arm to pull Serena toward him. Phurnice ascended to look out where Abbadon was staring. The two growled for a moment, then Phunice swiftly wrapped itself around Kip and Serena to hold them firmly against Abbadon's back. Abbadon lifted his wings straight up, and they began to free fall as a large, purple laser-like shockwave streaked past right above where there were.

"Dragon Pulse," Kip whispered, identifying the attack. A screech rang out, identifying the attacker. A Noivern streaked toward Abbadon, who began to flap his wings once more, but was now taking harsh evasive maneuvers rather than his usual graceful flight pattern. Kip looked at the Noivern for a moment, and saw a rider wearing all red. He wore a mask covering his face, and had medium length, fiery red hair. He looked familiar, but no name came to Kip's mind. The assailants pursued, but Yveltal was too quick for them. Yveltal flipped, spun, ducked, and whirled past every Dragon Pulse, every talon swipe, every tooth the Noivern threw at him. Soon, they evaded it and were back on their way.


End file.
